Sweet Child O' Mine
by itsMarcelayall
Summary: ...Y es que ella tenía una sonrisa que le recordaba esas épocas felices de su infancia, antes y ahora, cuando él ve su cara, ella lo lleva a un lugar especial. Y si se quedara ahí mucho tiempo, probablemente se rompería y lloraría... Ella era suya, su dulce niña. /OneShot/


¡Hola! Estoy aquí dejandoles este pequeño oneshot como disculpa por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo, pero por ahora los dejare para que lean.

**Basado en la canción: _Sweet Child O' Mine_ de la banda_ Guns N' Roses._**

**_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a mi mangaka favorita _Hiro Fujiwara_, yo utilizo este medio solo por entretenimiento, así como la canción es propiedad de dicha banda.**

* * *

**Sweet Child O' Mine.**

_**"Y es que ella tenía una sonrisa que le recordaba esas épocas felices de su infancia, antes y ahora, cuando él ve su cara, ella lo lleva a un lugar especial. Y si se quedara ahí mucho tiempo, probablemente se rompería y lloraría."**_

* * *

**Usui POV***

El despertador sonó exactamente a las 7:00a.m. La verdad no lo necesite mucho. Toda esa noche no había podido dormir al recordar sus ojos ámbar viéndome…. Esos ojos que simplemente me cautivaban. Sus labios cálidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No me importaban esos golpes que ella me da cada vez que le digo algo que la pone nerviosa, porque, el dolor ni siquiera lo siento al ver su linda cara.

Oh, Misaki…. Realmente me traes vuelto loco.

Me levante de el sofá lentamente, me di una ducha y camine hacia la preparatoria. Cada día me levantaba con ánimo solo porque sabía que la vería.

¿Cómo demonios paso eso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica que me cautiva tanto cada día?

Creo que lo mejor que pudieron hacer los Walker fue enviarme a Japón… si no hubiera sido así, tal vez, nunca la hubiera conocido…. Pero, no vale la pena pensar en eso. La tengo aquí, justo ahora, y eso no podría ser mejor.

-¡Usui! Entra rápido. Y arréglate un poco.

-Oh, Ayuzawa… ¿Acaso siempre te fijas como me visto para ti?

-¿P-para m-mi? ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! Claro que no me importa cómo te vistes, es solo que…. Y-yo… em. Tengo que fijarme como vienen los alumnos. No puedo dejar que todos vengan como quieren. Es mi deber como presidenta checar la apariencia.

-Mmm… entonces…. ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa y sonrojada?

El rubio se acerco peligrosamente a la chica, intentando no llamar la atención, ya que, aunque ella era su novia, sabía que a la pelinegra no le causaría nada de gracia que alguien los viera… sin embargo, lo que el mas deseaba era besarla ahí, en ese instante.

-¡Aléjate idiota! ¡

Usui sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Una cosa te debe quedar clara, Misaki… - Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos. La chica solo se sonrojo. –Podre ser un idiota, o un alíen pervertido… pero solo soy tuyo.

El chico le dio un leve beso en los labios, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y Misaki se quedo paralizada, en medio del patio.

* * *

**Misaki POV***

¡¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?! Hoy viene mucho más extraño de lo normal.

Ese maldito pervertido.

Pero... a pesar de todo…. Sigo preguntándome… ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de mí?

Digo, no soy muy linda, mi actitud no es la mejor, y ¿Quién querría salir con una mentirosa como yo?

Sakura y Shizuko son mucho más lindas que yo, soy tan típica, ojos café/ámbar, cabello castaño y siempre peinado igual… y mi maldita actitud de por medio…. Y mentirosa porque oculto mi trabajo incluso a mis mejores amigas. Y peor aun… mentirosa porque… oculto lo que siento.

¿Habrá un día en que libremente podre decir lo que siento? Sin miedo a que la gente piense que soy una debilucha, sin miedo a que la gente me deje de ver con respeto.

Yo no quiero eso. No quiero ser una débil, no quiero que jueguen conmigo… no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi madre.

No quiero que jueguen conmigo.

Pero, por alguna razón, cuando estoy con Usui me siento diferente. ¡Demonios! ¡El me ha visto de lo más indefensa! Todo es su maldita culpa. Si él no hubiera llegado a mi vida todo sería diferente.

Yo podría trabajar sin sentirme nerviosa. Podría estar haciendo mi trabajo como Kaichou sin sentirme molesta porque un estúpido alíen pervertido del planeta feromonas me la pasa molestando.

Y sobre todo…. Creo, que sería más amargada.

¡MALDITO SEAS USUI TAKUMI!

Todo es su culpa. Su estúpida culpa….

… y mía, más que nada, por enamorarme de un idiota pervertido….

…Mi idiota pervertido.

* * *

Misaki se toco los labios. Ese beso fue tan corto pero tan cálido. No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la nada. Por suerte se había quedado sola, claro está que, un chico de ojos verde esmeralda la veía desde lo alto del techo de la preparatoria.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a la presidenta tocar sus labios, sonrojarse un poco y reír.

El siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica.

Ella era tan misteriosa, tan bella. Una persona llena de sueños, de intereses, y de ganas de luchar por los demás.

Pero, ¿Por qué nunca por ella? ¿Por qué siempre prefería ver en una sonrisa real en el rostro de los demás que en el de ella?

Misaki era justa. Eso claro está. Pero, él quería que se diera cuenta que ella también merecía que la defendieran.

Y por eso el estaba ahí. Porque él la defendería de todo.

Y porque la amaba.

Le gustaba que su sonrisa se notara más en sus ojos que en su cara.

Ella no necesitaba tener ojos verdes o azules, porque, a pesar de eso, en sus ojos ámbar se reflejaba el cielo azul.

Sobre todo, el odiaba mirar en esos ojos aunque sea una pequeña onza de dolor. Como cuando sus amigas eran lastimadas, o cuando su madre estaba ya muy cansada y enferma, o de ver como su hermana se tenía que encargar de la casa.

Principalmente, odiaba ver el dolor y el odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando recordaba a su padre.

Su cabello le recordaba a un lugar cálido y seguro, donde, si él fuera un niño, se escondería, y rezaría por la tormenta y la lluvia, para que pasara silenciosamente sobre él.

Oh, su dulce Misaki.

* * *

-Hey, Ayuzawa… ¿no ibas a trabajar hoy?

-No, hoy tenia día libre.

-Eso es perfecto.

-¿Perfecto? Bueno, de una manera sí, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, la semana de exámenes se viene y quiero terminar mis deberes aquí en el consejo… pero, ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?

-Porque, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿A un lugar?

-Claro, ahora mismo...

-P-pero… mi trab…

-Yo te ayudare a terminarlo luego. Por ahora toma tus cosas, en verdad quiero que me acompañes.

Usui llevo a la pelinegra a un parque, que, quedaba bastante lejos de la preparatoria. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, de hecho no parecía que hubiera un alma cerca, así que Usui solo la tomo por los brazos, la jalo hacia él y la beso como siempre lo había querido hacer.

La chica se sorprendió, e intento hacer resistencia, pero después de todo era su novio, y, por más que le molestara, a ella le encantaban sus besos.

Abrazo lentamente al ojiverde y este la levantaba un poco del suelo.

-Te amo, Ayuzawa.

-Y-y-o, yo, t-te am...o también. Idiota.

-Misaki, mi dulce Misaki…. Dulce niña mía….

* * *

**Ahora si... ¡GOMEN! Ya les había comentado que por problemas personales y por el trabajo y estudio no había tenido nada de tiempo de actualizar, pero como este 1 de enero fue mi cumpleaños, hace unos días me regalaron por adelantado mi computadora portátil, y ya podre actualizar y no tendré que borrar nada. Espero que en verdad me disculpen, ya estoy editando los capítulos de "Cincuenta Sombras de Usui" y escribiendo algunos capítulos de "Yo te siento desde el universo hasta el final". Intentare estar actualizando mas seguido. No les quiero fallar.**

**Entonces, mientras me pongo al corriente disfruten este pequeño oneshot, basado en la canción Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns N' Roses, una de mis bandas favoritas *u*, trabajare en un fic que sera de Vampire Knight y Vampire Knight Guilty, básicamente sera el anime pero con un final diferente y un nuevo personaje que cambiara muchas cosas, una pequeña y linda tsundere que aparecerá por ahí...**

**Bueno, me despido desandoles un gran y feliz año nuevo, y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, así como espero que su navidad haya sido muy buena y que tengan salud y todo eso. Un abrazo a todos!**

_**Amor y cohetes:**_

**_ItsMarcelaYall _l l l**


End file.
